With the development of technologies, the electronic devices have been developed to be smarter, in addition to digital cameras, portable electronic devices such as tablet PC and cellphone have been provided with a lens module.
The lens module in the prior art includes a lens barrel, a lens group arranged in the lens barrel, a light shading sheet or light shading plate clamped between two adjacent lenses and a stopper arranged between the bottommost lens and the lens barrel. In the related art, the lens barrel is inject molded as an integrated structure, each lens is installed from the bottom of the lens barrel and fixed in the lens barrel. However, the above assembling manner is too simple.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new lens module so as to solve the above problem.